FoxRO Operation:END
by Rexx
Summary: After defeating Silver Fox,the creator of the Ragnarok world Rexx the protagonist finds that he is now alone in the world. Before Fox died he told Rexx that the world will crumble to an end.Rexx now has to go to juno.


End of FoxRO

I awoke to chirping birds and the fresh scent of pineapple. Walking up to my balcony I saw the waves of the ocean splashing on to the beach's shore. I turned back to find Misa, Hippo, John, Cilia, Thromp, and everybody else. "Guys what going on?" I asked. "Misa" I questioned "I thought you were dead." I gained no answer, from any of them. I even saw Skye Lark. We've had our differences in the past but I guess we were okay with each other. Then one by one they all disappeared and I woke up in shock to find I was dreaming. I awoke in the same place I've been sleeping at for the last week, the ruins of Prontera. I was still weary from the final battle of Fox but now that he was dead the land of Ragnarok would soon crumble. Fox was dead not that he ever did much when he was alive to retain the peace but he might have been able to. Everyone I knew was gone, except for Seas. After hippo had gone Seas became my mentor. But soon I knew that seas would die and I wished that I could just kill myself and join everyone up in the heavens. Everything had changed for me all of my friends where gone. Struggling to get up I was able to walk. As if this wasn't enough to occupy my mind I had one more thing to take care of. After days of wandering the crumbled cities I found my self at my final destination. The great city of Juno, where I would have to defeat the spirit of all my companions.

I reached Amastu. The trees sparkled with snow but the shops were closed. I think most of the people ran to their Dream. This was Hippo's favorite country. I could even imagine him standing right besides me and saying "What up? Rexx." I turned around to find a familiar person besides me. It was Hippo, or rather his spirit. "Well Rexx you finally came to visit me." He spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hippo I thought I would find you in Juno!"

"I'm disappointed Rexx. I thought you knew I loved Amastu."

"But Fox told me-

"Fox told you nothing! I thought you were smarter than the rest. I believed you had the power to save us but you know what? I was wrong. You couldn't even save me!"

" I didn't have a choice Hippo! What would you have done if you were in my situation? What would you have done?"

" I would've saved my friends. You son of a bitch you never cared about anyone but yourself!"

"Hippo I'm tired of this let me defeat you and it will be all over!"

"Rexx, rexx, rexx. Don't you know anything? When I died I became s Holy Paladin now fear the wrath of Hippo!"

Our blades clashed and it seemed the whole world erupted with energy.

"FRENZY"

"Hippo stop this! Stop it now!

"What's wrong rexx, can you not handle my mighty power?"

"Damn it Hippo I never meant for this to happen! Why won't you listen to me? I'm sorry!

Hippo fought fiercely in a way I've never seen. His eyes glowed with a fiery rage. His blade glowed with an aura so holy it blinded me. I knew that this was only the beginning of my troubles.

"AURA BLADE!" this gave my weapon a dark aura. Although this wouldn't help much it let me see him.

"What's wrong Rexx? Can't handle the light? HOLY-CROSS"

As quick as I could I jumped out of the way. I skimmed my arm but nothing to serious.

"Rexx can you not respond? Well then I shall finish you now."

I didn't realize up until now that the holy-cross bonded my feet to the ground. There was nothing I could do… Unless…

"Now Rexx die! HOLY CRO-

"KEN DON'T!"

He dropped his blade. No one had called him Ken for well over forty years now. His legs began to tremble and then what happened next astonished me. His spirit turned into dust but while he was withering away I heard him say.

"Rexx save the… world of FoxRO."

"Hippo no! Don't leave me there is still much I need to know! Why were you here? Is everyone else in Juno? I spoke quickly but it was too late. Hippo… I mean Ken was finally at peace.


End file.
